gordonramsaydashfandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Clubs
Social Club is the new feature which allow player keep up with friends and do a group goals to earn the reward. Social Club unlocks at XP level 4. This feature was added in version 2.0.9. Overview * Heart is the point which player can use them to buy the Hearts Mystery Box '''or Create/Join the group tasks.' * Player can sent "'free Heart'" to other player once per day (And you also earn the heart every time you gift heart to player) * You can store your friend up to 20 players '(Include Gordon and Flo) , you can use golds to extend the friend's limit. * Every time player finished Trophies/Daily Goals,you able to share "Free heart" to your friend * You can do group task to earn reward many time you want, but you can't take another task while your previous task is active/unfinished Group Goal '''Group Goal allows the player to create them by themselves or join a friend's and finishing them will give the player the reward. Group Goal unlocks at XP level 11. The Host can choose the difficulty of the goal (Beginner, Intermediate, Master), but have to create a lower difficulty one to unlock the higher difficulty one. The reward will depending on how difficult it is. The Host will get the grand prize if enough friends finish the task. When the player wishes to create own group goals, the player has to spend some heart/gold to create the goal. The player will see what reward the player/friend will get when they finish the task and how many friends are required to finish their task to gain the grand prize for the host. Friends You can add friends to help do your goals or you can help them. You can search a certain name of a friend that you wish to add. When you look at friends' chef profile, you can see their record. You can see if friends are playing the game or not. You can store your friend up to 20 players (Including Gordon and Flo) However, you can spend gold to increase your friends limit. (maximum up to 40 friends) Benefit of increase Friend's limit * Earn more hearts by giving hearts and receiving them from other players * Able to do friend's group goals even more * Can get more players to do your group task (Higher/Faster Chance to get the grand prize) How to be successful social * Find the active player and add them as much as possible * Make sure your own "Group Task" can make player mostly finish them easily and fast. (such as collect coins, use prep dish) * Choose the "task" that give you a good Reward (such as gold) will make player interest and mostly to do your tasks. * Remove Player who hasn't online for long time or never do the social task for week, since they can waste your friend slot * In Prep Kitchen, '''when your '''Prep dish is ready to collect (and you feel you don't need to make any more prep dish) , DO NOT collect it yet. It may be useful for "Collect Prep Dish" Tasks, which you could finish them instantly.